Assassin: Weapon of Love
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Scarlett is a deadly assassin who can kill anyone with ease with no emotion. One problem though. Her next target is causing her feelings to return. Can she avoid this and still be an assassin or betray it all and let her heart decide?
1. chapter 1

**Random idea I thought up the other day. Not sure of this was already done but I'm still gonna attempt it. Enjoy chapter 1!**

My name is Scarlett and I'm a Jonin who can kill people with ease. I've been trained to kill since I was 6 years old when I was abandoned by my parents at a young age. I was tortured and whipped whenever I refused to kill someone causing me to have my emotions stripped away from me. Now I can slaughter anyone with no regret at all. The fourth Kazekage trained me to be his ultimate assassin for all of his personal needs. I was even branded with the symbol for "Hate" because of my lack of emotions. I've murdered thousands of ninja as a child but when I was a teenager, I couldn't bring myself to kill one person: Gaara of the Desert.

It all started when the fourth Kazekage feared Gaara because of the power he possessed from Shukaku being trapped inside him. I was the one assigned to kill him as a child when I was only 5 years old. Back then I still had my feelings so I refused which resulted in the branding on my shoulder. When I was 16 years old, I was commanded to kill Gaara or die. I knew that Gaara was his son but I knew it had to be done if I wanted to stay alive.

"Hey. You're Gaara right? My name's Scarlett. I'm a Jonin who specializes in using all kinds of weapons. What do you do?" The redhead glanced over to me then made a sculpture out of sand that resembled me. "Sand. I use sand." "I already knew that but thanks." Gaara just looked at me in shock. "The why did you ask me in the first place if you already knew that? I could kill you right now if I wanted to you know." I laughed knowing even Gaara probably couldn't kill me. "Because Gaara, I'm too awesome to kill." I can't tell him I'm an assassin. He could blow my cover and get me captured by the Anbu of Konoha. He must not find out that his father wants him dead. "Heh. You're joking right? It doesn't matter if you are or not anyway. You seem nice enough so I'll trust you." I wasn't sure what to say at this point. "Uh.. Thanks? I think.." Gaara ran away blushing a bright red and disappeared from view.

I thought about him that night and how he blushed before running off suddenly. Does this mean he likes me? "How can Gaara like someone who doesn't have any emotions at all and is a murdering machine?" All of a sudden, my heart beated really fast and I couldn't breathe that well. "What's happening to me? I shouldn't be able to feel emotions so why am I acting like this?" I realized that the pain didn't start until I mentioned his name: Gaara. "He must be why I'm feeling this way. I got to find him and figure out what's happening to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I will try to make this one long but I can't. guarantee anything. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

I rushed to find Gaara as soon as I could. I fell on the ground in pain from my shoulder. The mark Rasa used to brand me was throbbing non-stop causing the unbearable pain to overwhelm me. "Make the feelings stop! This shouldn't be happening!" I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my mark. The symbol meaning "Hate" turned the color of blood and burned my hand to the touch. I screamed in agony causing an eruption of fire surrounding me, making my hair change color from chestnut to a blood red and my clothes became shimmering like burning embers under the night sky.

"I see you've awakened your Kekki Genkai." A figure walked toward me from the shadows and smiled. "Who are you? And what happened to me?" The figure just laughed and continued talking. "My name's Itachi. I have come to teach you how to control your newly awakened power." I looked at Itachi with pure co


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 for you guys! Enjoy!**

I ran around the entire Sand Village when I finally found Gaara on top of a sand dune in the middle of nowhere. "Gaara! We need to talk. Something happened to me and I don't know what to do!" He looked at me with sheer concern and worry and I knew it was genuine. I had to tell him everything even if it cost me my life. "Scarlett! What's wrong are you hurt? Um.. why do you look different?" I was out of breath when I reached him. "Hah... hah... no.. I'm not. I regained my feelings and I don't know why!" Gaara just looked at me for a minute in silence. "What do you mean by regaining your feelings?" It's time I got to to reveal everything about me to him. "Gaara... I haven't been completely honest with you lately. I am a Jonin who specializes in weapons but not by skill or practice as you may think I've done. Your father trained me to be hihis personal killing machine when I was young. He beat me to death every time I refused to kill someone. This caused me to have no emotion which allowed me to kill anyone effortlessly. I was even branded with this mark on shoulder just for refusing to murder someone. My next victim was supposed to be you Gaara but I can't do it. I'm sorry Gaara. For everything.."

He just stood there in shock having learned all this. "I believe you Scarlett." I gasped. Was he going to kill me for even considering to try and kill him? He raised his hand and put it on my shoulder. "I forgive you Scarlett. You are the only person who really cares about me and for that I forgive you. We need to go find my father and get this mess sorted out. I want you to come with me Scarlett." I smiled and gave him a hug. " Thank you so much! I will do everything in my power to protect you in every way I can! Oh Gaara, that reminds me. I have a Kekki Genkai called "Scorch Release" which allows me to evaporate the liquid inside someone and kill them instantly. Hopefully I can use this new power to help you in case we fight Rasa." He just smirked and walked on. "Come on. We need to have a talk with my father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's** **Chapter 4 for you! Enjoy!**

We made our way to the Kazekage's office in a rush. I kicked the door down just like they did it in the movies. "Rasa! We need to talk!" Gaara stormed in after me and trapped his father in his sand. "Why are you still trying to kill me!?!?! This is the seventh time you tried to kill me but here I am. You have hurt Scarlett with your branding so your gonna get it! Scarlett! Use your weapons on him!" Without hesitation or regret, I used mustered strength that I could and launched my attack. I threw shuriken, blades, a katana, and a fee poison darts. He dodged all of them with ease. "Foolish girl. You let your feelings get in the way of my plan. You are no longer needed here. Die." Rasa started constricting my body leaving me breathless and unable to move.

Gaara dropped on the floor on pain and bruises started appearing all over his body. His mark on his forehead started to glow and mine began to glow as well in unison in a bloody red color. "Ugh! You didn't even touch me yet, I feel like you have. What have you done?" Rasa just stood over me and strangled me tighter. "The marks you have only glow if your bond is strong enought with your sibling. They help you to unlock your power from your chakra network."

As if we were thinking the same thing we both said at the same time, "We're siblings?!?!" We turned and looked at one another with disbelief. "Yes you're twins. I saw that only Gaara can contain Shukaku so I kept him and gave you up so you wouldn't realise that you were related. When I saw your progress as an Anbu, I wanted you back in my possession so I made you my personal killing machine. I made sure you kept a distance between one another so you both wouldn't have ever found out. That's why I gave her orders to kill you Gaara. So you could never learn about her being your sister." Gaara looked his father in the eye and spoke. "One question: Who's older?" "Scarlett by 5 minutes." "Dang it!"

I looked at Gaara and smiled. I actually have a sibling. Wow. I finally understand why I felt so empty for all these years. "Gaara, I think it's time we ended this once and for all." Gaara buried his father under a ton of sand and I mustered up the courage to use my new power. "SCORCH RELEASE!" The liquid from Rasa's body drained away and all that was left of him was a corpse. "Scarlett, we did it." "Yeah. I guess we did." He looked at me and pondered. "Rule along side me as the Kazekage." "Ok." And they ruled over the Sand Village in harmony.

 **THE END.**


End file.
